How could it be real?
by Fighter1357
Summary: How could it be real? I asked myself, as I slowly walked back into the ocean. The waves separated for me, engulfing me with the last look of herface. Her mouth opened and then anger and fury washed away and she screamed something that the wind took once more. And then the waves took over. When did it become real? *One-shot* I'm unsure to put as the other character... so...


**O.o **

**So... Don't ask.**

**PLEASE READ: It might be continued. Probably not though. Tell me what you think! I need to know! Though, this is supposed to leave you guessing. I'm putting it as complete and then when I finish everything else, I _might_ continue.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. So, the plot, yeah, that's mine. Not up grabs either. **

* * *

THALIA'S SPEAR shaft came toward my face. I grunted, pulling my sword up with reflexes so fast, it would make lightning jealous. I blocked the attack and took my shield, pushing her away. She scowled, moving away with narrowed eyes. Her black hair blew around her face, falling from her braid and into the wind, her eyes were narrowed and her face was flushed red. Lightning and electricity cackled at the end of her spear, sending sharp cracks through the air. I breathed heavily, but I felt strong as the sea gave me power. She charged again, a war cry coming up from her throat. I yelled, my muscles tensing, blocking her spear with my shield and cutting her in the leg.

A cry of pain escaped her lips and I kicked her in the wound, anger overwhelming me. Something was wrong, obviously, and I watched as Thalia yelled my name; it was lost in the howling wind. This time, I moved forward, gripping my sword as I slashed it across her arm, near her shoulder, ripping skin and blood from it. She yelled out, the hurt evident in her voice, but I didn't notice it as she fell back into the sand dunes, stumbling.

I moved forward again, though I hesitated; she was my cousin. No, more than my cousin, she was, is, my sister. Shaking my head, my legs still brought me toward her, moving in a constant pace. She raised her spear in defense, but she was weak. The cut in her leg, and where I kicked it, didn't help her. She had a slight limp as she tried to move around me. I yelled, the cry of anger escaping my mouth as I brought the sword, slashing it across her stomach. The wound wasn't deep, but she doubled over, electric blue eyes, thought, it seemed they were more black than blue, wide as she dropped the spear, her arms wrapping around her stomach. The red seeped through her Death to Barbie T-shirt, making the black shirt a dark, sickly shade of reddish purple. She choked, and fell back into a sand dune, causing sand to tumble over her. She didn't move as blood escaped her lips, falling down her chin and dripping onto her chest.

She wasn't dead. Nor was she conscious.

I fell backwards, grasping my head as pain erupted through my skull. I threw my head back, a tortured cry escaping my lips. Who was that? It wasn't me, it couldn't be. I fell on my knees, breathing heavily. Thalia, my cousin, my sister, attacked me. Why? What made her do so? Was she angry? For what reason, I don't know. Sure, we got into fights, like that one in the woods so many years back, but we never... drew blood. It was a nightmare. It had to be. But... it was so vivid. I could smell the salty air, the blood from Thalia, and my burnt and singed clothing.

I looked around frantically, my eyes searching for something. I felt claws digging into my skin, on my back, ripping it open, and I gritted my teeth, I felt sweat roll down my face. A deep, empty feeling began to develop and churn deep in my stomach. What did I do? Was this truly a nightmare? It couldn't be real. Even over the wind, I managed to hear the steady heart beat from Thalia.

I found myself turning toward the ocean, standing up as if the ripping in my back never happened. It felt like I'd been whipped for doing something I shouldn't ocean, it calmed me down, numbed the pain in my body and in my back. The waves crashed against the shore, beating down the sand just liked I had taken Thalia down. I yelled out, trying to beat the winds chilling sounds. My voice came out hoarse, but it couldn't overcome the waves and the wind and the thunder the boomed through the sky, traveling down and killing my ears.

I felt Nico come up behind me his presence deathly and cold; heartless.I could feel the whipping in my back. I could feel the rage boiling from his core. This wasn't a nightmare. It was all too real. But how could it be real? My body began to tense and suddenly, I twirled around.

Nico's sword was just centimeters from my head. It would have been in it, had my sword not blocked it. He scowled, his pupils were dilated so much that they had nearly engulfed the brown that made up his eyes.

We both moved away from each other, circling each other. He held his stygian iron sword tightly, gripping it as if it were his only lifeline. A crazed look was in his eyes, adding to the dilated pupils. Now, I can see it: Thalia looked that way as well.

This was no nightmare.

But how could it be real?

Nico lunged forward, a cry of rage escaping his mouth, and he slashed downward as he came on top of me. I kneeled, bringing my sword up over my head. He flipped over, landing on his feet behind my back. I spun, leading my sword as an extension of my arm toward him.

It ripped across his back and he screamed an agonizing scream. He fell forward, leaning heavily on his arms, panting. I stood up, keeping my sword point on his back, and kicked his arms out from under him. It was all in self-defense. Why did they attack me? It couldn't make sense, something was wrong.

How could it be real?

As the wind caressed my face, I turned back in the direction of camp. Annabeth stood on the sand dunes. I called out her name, yet the wind pulled it from my mouth and ripped it to shreds. Her dagger was drawn and just in the lightning that, for the first time ran through the sky, I could see her face. Fury and anger flew from her eyes, dripping from the scowl and frown that lay placed on her mouth. I breathed, stumbling backward.

How could it _not_ be real?

She didn't move as it began to rain. The water strengthened me, even though it was fresh. I stared at her grey, angry eyes. Though we didn't move, I felt like she was going, turning, walking, running, away from me.

I quickly threw my sword in the sand, leaving the hilt standing upward. The bronze glinted in the lightning and then turned back.

_How could it not be real?_ I asked myself, as I slowly walked back into the ocean. The waves separated for me, engulfing me with the last look of Annabeth's face. Her mouth opened and then anger and fury washed away and she screamed something that the wind took once more. And then the waves took over.

_When did it become real?_

* * *

**I have no idea what to say... so... review, please. **


End file.
